Touch screens (also known as touch displays or touch panels) are commonplace in existing mobile devices. Additionally, touchless screen technology has been introduced and may be considered a next-generation form of input for users of various devices. While these various input technologies allow users a great deal of flexibility, their integration with applications running on a mobile device presents various complexities.